Dreaming Of You
by animejade49
Summary: This is a Darien story!  Darien from Sailor Moon  i noticed that Sailor Moon always gets paired up with other guys and Darien doesn't have other fanfics that don't have to do with her so i decided to write one!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on hurry up you two I have to get to work!" dad yelled at us. Every summer we would vacation in Japan but this time we were here to stay. We lived in Spain but since our mother recently passed away, our father decided it was time to live in Japan for good.

"I'm ready!" April runs to the car.. I wasn't ready. For some reason I was ultra nervous.

"Hurry up Esmeralda!"

"I'm coming!" I said pissed off. I went inside the car and dad drove off

"Why are you so down about today? I'm excited!"

"to tell you the truth.. I don't know why April. I was excited but out of nowhere I feel bad"

"Why? You thought about mom again?" she asked

"In part yes. We lost her three months ago"

"But Esmeralda, mom would want us to be jolly"

"I know you're right" suddenly with my sisters words I felt good again.

"Well you two we're here. Good luck pumpkins" damb what a short ride!

"thanks dad" we both waved bye and he drove away. We turned around and looked at the school building

"Wow, what a big school" I said

"I know well lets go in" we walk in the school. We see people just taking this day as a normal day., getting their schedules and walking to their classes. We did the same.

"what class do you have first period?"

"Arts"

"me too!" we jump in excitement

"at room 519 lets go!" we rush over to room 519. It was a beautiful room to me, with the most beautiful drawing of an angel was on the front board

"how beautiful"

"thanks.. I see your new here?"

"I am"

"My name is Mr. Matsuda and I will be your arts teacher"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Matsuda" I turn around only to bump into someone

"sorry"

"just watch where you're going next time okay"

"Well gees I said I was sorry" he didn't respond. He was a tall cute boy with black hair and blue eyes but he had a bad attitude. I sat down next to my sister.

"what was that all about?"

"I have no idea.. Well hopefully I wont see that sore loser in another class"

"what class do you have next period?"

"English"

"damb I have math!"

"oh well.. At least we have my favorite subject together"

"Hello students my name is Mr. Matsuda and I will be your arts teacher" I was looking forward to this class despite that little mishap with that boy. He was talking to another boy. He had blond hair and green eyes. He looked like the nice one. The rude boy noticed I was looking at them and told his friend. They both looked at me and I quickly turned around. I hear one of them laughing.

For our first project we had to draw something beautiful to us. I drew a butterfly, my sister drew a flower.. and before we knew it class was over.

"damb class is over! I didn't finish my butterfly!"

"well to bad" april joked. I quickly packed my things and rushed out the door. I went to room 459. I sat there looking at the door.. hoping those two boys didn't have this class. Well hopefully not.. HIM.

"You like Simple Plan?" a girl asked me

"I love them"

"My names Hayley" she seemed like a kind girl. Pretty and smart. With good taste in music!

"I'm Esmeralda.. Nice to meet you" she smiled at me. I looked at the door once more and there they were.. walking into english class!

"Aw damb!" I hid my face with my notebook. I heard Hayley giggle.

"what's the matter?"

"Those two boys that just walked in"

"what about them?"

"The one with the dark hair"

"what about the one with the dark hair?" I threw my notebook out of fright. I turn around and saw that my notebook was caught by his friend.

"I believe this is yours" he kindly said handing it back to me

"Thank you and I am SO sorry"

"don't worry about it. I know Darien scared you. My name is Andrew by the way"

"hey Andrew. My Name is Esmeralda and that's Hayley" then I reacted.. Darien? I turn around and look to my right. He was the one that frightned me.

"Your Darien I presume"

"Yeah and what's it to you?"

"You didn't apologize when we bumped into each other"

"It was your fault so I have no need to apologize"

"What! you could have watched where you were going too you know"

"I don't think you two should argue on the first day of school" Hayley said

"yeah listen to your friend now. We both have better things to do" I was really mad at this Darien guy. Who the hell does he think he is?

"The first book we will be studying in class is the classic tale of Dracula" the teacher announed. Finally something good to look forward to. I didn't mind Darien after that. I was to happy about Dracula.

"Have a good day class" the class ended. Darien was one of the first people to leave.

"He's really a nice guy once you get to know him" Andrew said

"if you say so" he was a really nice guy.

"What class do you have next guys?"

"Math and you two?"

"Math too" we both said at once. Thankfully the math class was Darien free and hopefully so would the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man I don't wanna go back to school April!" I said while we were eating breakfast

"Why not?" she smirked

"Because um…"

"hmm.. Could it be a boy?"

"No why would it be a boy?"

"That boy really got to you yesterday.. The one in Arts class"

"You're seeing things"

"You'll prove my point later on today"

"Hey my two pumpkins, guess who's coming to Japan?"

"who?" we both asked

"Your cousin Miranda"

"oh really when?"

"next week.. My brother decided to move over here and help with the family business"

"You mean the library"

"Yup.. Now hurry up you two time for school and I don't wanna be late to work" he quickly drank some coffee. We finished eating, quickly brushed our teeth and headed to school.

In Arts class…

"Look there they are!" April pointed them out when they walked in. Andrew waved at me and Darien just took a glance at us.

"That jerk he still wont say sorry"

"you did bump into him Esmeralda"

"who's side are you on?" I angrily said

"Yours of course!" she smiled with embarrassment

"Today class we will be drawing for the upcoming season. Halloween to be exact. I want you guys to draw what makes Halloween to you. It could be anything"

"I'll draw Darien" April snatches the pencil I had

"Be serious!" she said, sometimes I did act like a five year old.

"Fine.. If only he would say sorry I'd change my view on him"

"Well pretend he did"

"I don't know why it bugs me. I mean its not like it's a big deal"

"that's what I'm saying.. Unless it was love at first sight"

"don't make me barf April"

"Students we have a new student his name is Goran" The boy was tall and very good looking.

"There's a place near Esmeralda you could sit. Esmeralda raise your hand" I raised my hand and Goran sits next to me.

"Hey my name is Esmeralda and this is my sister April"

"Nice to meet you both" he said with a cute smile

"What do you have next period?"

"English"

"oh good I have English too. I'll walk with you"

"That sounds nice"

"how come we didn't see you yesterday?" April asked

"I umm.. Over sleeept" he blushed

"you what?" I asked

"I over slept yesterday" April and I giggled

"It could happen to anyone" I told him to comfort him. He joyfully smiled. Before we knew it, the second period bell rang

"time for English…"

"time for math"

"see you at lunch time April"

"okay sis"

"you two are sisters?" Goran asked me as we walked to class

"yeah"

"Sweet, at least you came with somebody! I came here all alone!" he said in a exaggerated tone. I couldn't help but laugh

"You're to funny Goran. I have a friend in English class. I know you will like her" We walk inside our English class but she wasn't there yet. Goran sat next to me (where Hayley sat yesterday). Darien and Andrew were already there to my dismay.

"Esmeralda" I heard behind me. I turned around

"Yeah?"

"Darien wants to say something" I look over at Darien who was pretending he didn't hear a word. His friend Andrew throws a paper ball at him.

"fine, you win Andrew. Esmeralda, I apologize for yesterday" he said with a cute smile. No, what the hell are you saying?

"Thank you for the apology"

"You see Darien that wasn't so bad" he looked at the board and then looked at me. He smiled at me again

"Lets have a proper introduction then. My name is Darien"

"I'm Esmeralda"

"This doesn't mean we have to be the best of friends" I rolled my eyes

"Of course not" what's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?

"Bubbles"

"Zombie"

"Is this tradition to argue?" Goran asked Andrew

"What just happened here?" he responded. Just then Hayley walked in class. She waved hello at me and sat down next to Goran. He looked at her.

"Is that your friend?"

"sure is, why do you ask?" He looked at her again and introduced himself

"Hey, my name is Goran. I'm Esmeralda's friend" she smiles

"I'm Hayley" This looked to me like the beginning of a romance for them!


	3. Chapter 3

Darien's point of view

The only reason why I apologized to that Bubble brained girl is because Andrew made me do it. We had played a video game and I basically lost. Knowing Andrew he liked the girl and he would soon go out with her. I didn't know why that idea bothered me though.

"Have a nice day class" our teacher said. I gathered my belongings and headed out the door

"see you later Darien"

"ya see ya" I was heading towards my next class when suddenly called to the main office.

"Darien Shields please come to the main office, thank you" I wondered why I was needed at the main office. When I went to the main office I was handed a sheet with a new schedule.

"A new schedule?" I asked our advisor Ms. Jones

"You know the first couple of days everything is very disorganized"

"yeah I know"

"Sorry for the trouble Darien"

"no problem, so do I start my new classes today?"

"if you wish. You could go by your new schedule starting tomorrow"

"okay, thanks" It seemed best to start fresh tomorrow but it seemed best to get things over with. I headed to my new math class. When I got there I saw Andrew and her..

"Darien.. don't I see you 7th period"

"my classes got switched Mr. Carter"

"Very well Darien please take a seat next to Esmeralda" damb I had to sit next to her. When I walked over to the seat Andrew smiled at me and Esmeralda just looked at me

"If it isn't Zombie" She whispered loud enough for me to hear

"pay attention to the teacher Bubbles" She seemed to get mad. I smiled to make her more angry.

"Why are you so angry at him?" I heard her friend Hayley say

"It's a long story.. I'll tell you at lunch time"

~~ weeks later~~

It was mid October now.. Andrew had asked me out. I didn't know what to tell him. He was sure cute, nice, funny and friendly but for some reason I thought of Darien. I disliked him yet I always had him on my mind. I always thought if the Selena Quintanilla song Dreaming of you when this happened. Wait why do I think of Darien when I hear this song? I mentally slap myself.

"Class Halloween is just around the corner and the school will have it's first Halloween dance party. It will be a costume party so anyone who wants to come is welcome"

"That should be great!" Goran said with excitement

"I know I cant wait to go!" April said

"Will you girls have a date for the party?"

"I rather go alone" I said

"me too besides who will ask me?"

"I'm sure anyone will" Goran said with his child like smile

"who will you ask Goran?" I teased him.. I knew he liked Hayley but was to shy to admit it

"I.. um don't know Esmeralda. Who should I ask?" he said playing dumb

"I don't know I think you should ask someone like.. Ugh Hayley" he fell out of his chair when I said her name

"are you alright Goran?" our arts teacher asked

"Yeah I'm okay.. This happens a lot" the teacher smiled

"you should be more careful" April and I giggled.

"umm.. Esmeralda?" I heard Andrew say. I turned around and he was right behind me

"yes"

"I was wondering if you want to go to that party with me?" I smiled at him

"Sure Andrew. I'd be honored"

"great.. I cant wait" I looked at Darien. I saw him looking at our direction. Just then Miranda came to class.. Late. She didn't like getting up in the morning. That's why my sister and I would call her everyday just to annoy her. Andrew went back to his desk and talked to Darien.

"Hey Miranda"

"Hey guys.. what's up?"

"The schools going to have a Halloween dance!" Goran said with excitement. I was sure he was going to be to shy to ask Hayley to the dance.

"Great you guys have a date?"

"I have Andrew"

"I don't have anyone yet" both Goran and April said at the same time

"Why don't you ask Ricky April.. I know you like him!"

"You mean that tall guy that reminds me of a vampire no way!" I said "why didn't you tell me first!" I yelled at April

"she didn't tell me I figured"

"am I that obvious?"

"No but I see it in your eyes. We wouldn't be cousins if we didn't know each other like that"

"okay since you want to do confession time then why don't you ask Darien to the dance" my world stopped when she said Darien's name.

"wait Darien?"

"yeah Esmeralda, Miranda likes him.. She hasn't told you?" Miranda blushed

"Maybe I'll go and talk to Andrew" Goran said.. I didn't blame him for feeling weird.

"I knew it! You're to chicken!"

"no I'm not, just you see"

"wait what?" Miranda gets up and talks to Darien. For some reason I was hoping he would say no. The bell rings and Miranda comes back. I couldn't look at them while they were talking and I didn't want to see Miranda's reaction.

"what did he say?"

"he said.. He said YES!" damb..


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the Halloween party. I decided to dress up as a dark angel. April dressed up as a vampire queen. Goran decided to dress up as captain Jack Sparrow and Miranda went as a zombie princess.

"Man the party looks awesome" April said

"Yeah man I can't wait to find Darien.. I don't know why you didn't let him pick me up"

"It is right here in the school gym.. It's not like we're going to some fancy place you know"

"Esmeralda is right Miranda"

"Oh what do you know"

"Hey guys hope I'm not late"

"Of course not Goran.. Where's your date?"

"I have no date remember"

"I'm pretty sure you'll walk out with one" I teased him.. He seemed confused

"Hayley!" I screamed and waved so see could see me

"Hayley!" Goran said shyly. She came as a playboy bunny.

"Hey guys, hey Goran"

"bye.. I mean hello Hayley.. Um how are you"

"great and you?"

"Miranda.. Nice to see you" We turned around and it was Darien. He was dressed up as Zorro. He did look cute. (I mentally slapped myself.) He looked at me and walked away with Miranda.

"Hey Esmeralda"

"Hello Andrew" He was dressed as Robin hood "Nice costume"

"you look cute as an angel" he commented

"Thanks" I didn't notice that Goran was dancing with my sister April. Hayley went to dance with Ricky

"wanna dance?"

"sure why not?" We danced to Michael Jackson's Thriller

"I LOVE this song!"

"It's a good song and it fits for Halloween!" Andrew said

_'Cause this is thriller,_

_ thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.._

I had fun dancing to the song.. I didn't care if I sucked at dancing. Andrew didn't seem to mind. He was also having fun dancing to the song. Goran and April came up to us

"You guys having fun!" April said loudly

"the bomb!" I responded. Goran just smiled and danced along.

"Mind if I dance with Esmeralda?"

"not at all" I began to dance with Goran and April with Andrew"Man not many songs are like this one anymore"

"I know what you mean.. but at least we have this music to dance too"

"I know if they wouldn't have added Thriller it wouldn't have been a Halloween night!" I said. I tried to get us close to Hayley and Ricky.

"Hayley mind if I dance with Ricky?"

"Sure" Goran blushed. The next song that played was The Monster Mash.

"So Ricky.."

"yeah"

"I don't know you that well but I know you know my sister April"

"Oh April.. Yeah what about her" He said bluntly yet shyly

"Just saying. I don't want us to be dancing strangers ya know"

"Oh okay" Suddenly I heard my name

"Esmeralda" I turn around

"what is it Miranda? Could you please excuse me Ricky?" he nodded

"It's Darien he looks bored with me.. What should I do?"

"well what do you want me to do?"

"Help me! Please tell me how to put a smile on his face!"

"how should I know I barely know him!"

"I really like him please!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"um.. Oh I'm going home" Miranda said disappointed

"Okay fine I'll talk to him"

"Thank you!" She hugged me

"hey what's going on?" April asked

"Ugh Miranda has troubles with Darien. Hey why don't you dance with Ricky" I said teasing. April blushed

"o..okay sure"

"I mean if he wants to"

"I'd be delighted" They walk away. I looked at them. They seemed to be having a nice talk while they were dancing. This time they were playing slow tunes. You could saw it was the romance hour! The song being played now was Love Song For a Vampire. Funny.. Ricky looked like one too!

"Andrew.. You don't mind if.."

"There you are Miranda"

"Darien! Why don't you dance with my cousin Esmeralda while I dance with Andrew!" Darien seemed to hesitate but then said

"sure why not"

"Wait ask Andrew if he's okay with it"

"sure he is right Andrew!"

"um.. Sure" he kindly smiled. I felt bad with all this switching around. Of course that's how parties were but I felt bad because I felt happy for some reason. About dancing with Darien.

"shall we dance then?" he said bowing"sure

" he puts his arms around my waist.. We slowly begin to dance to Dreaming Of You. What déjà vu huh? We looked at each other without saying anything.

_Wonder if you ever see me, _

_and I Wonder if you know I'm there_

_ If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care? _

"Who would have thought I'd end up dancing with you Bubbles?" he said

"same over here you zombie"

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far _

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_Yes, I do_

Those lyrics always made me think of him for some dumb reason.. Why I don't know. All I know is that it does and who would have thought we'd dance to this song? The song finished and Darien quickly let me go.

"I think you should get back to Andrew"

"Yeah I think so too" What was I feeling? Because of that moment I even forgot to talk to him about Miranda. Boy was I dumbo today!

Darien's point of view

For some reason I was happy when Miranda made me dance with Esmeralda. She looked beautiful in that dark angel costume. I felt nervous though when I was close to her. There we were dancing together.. Yet we disliked each other. Or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween party class" Ms. Ned said as we all came into health class. It seemed bad luck was on my side since I had every class with Darien. I was hoping he wouldn't come but he did

"Today class we will talk about pregnancy and the responsibilities what come with it" I rolled my eyes.. Oh boy. From the moment she said this i ignored what she had to say.. until Miranda spoke.

"hey I wonder who we will be paired up with?"

"what are you talking about?"

"We have a project silly, where is your head today!" she joked

"Miranda you will get paired up with Ricky and Darien you will get paired up with.. Esmeralda" I quickly jumped

"What!" Darien got up and went up to my desk

"Quit complaining and lets go and get the fake baby"

"why shouldn't I complain! Look who I just got paired up with!" I got up and followed him

"This will be a great opportunity for you two to get to know one another"

"whoop de do" Darien said sarcastically. The teacher gave us instructions to this project. It was going to last one month. We each had to go to each others houses and agree on how to take care of the baby. Of course we had to act as a couple.

"Man you are so lucky you get to work with Darien! I am SO jealous!"

"I'm sure April will be jealous of you when she finds out your working with her vampire prince!"

"Oh yeah true" she shyly smiled. The class bell rung and I headed towards Darien's desk. He looked cute holding the fake baby.

"So Darien.."

"What Bubbles?"

"How about I'll take the baby for a week"

"didn't you hear what Ms. Ned just said"

"I know but we don't even know where the other lives"

"True.. So tell you what I'll go to your house today and you'll come by mine tomorrow" He sounded like he actually liked the idea of this project

It was after school and I waited for Darien outside. Just then my sister April surprises me with a scare

"Boo!"

"damb you scared me!"

"Sorry.. Who are you waiting for?" I tried not to blush

"Darien"

"No way! Are you two going out!" she said with joy

"don't be crazy. It's for the health project"

"oh yeah.. I got paired up with Goran!"

"Lucky!"

"yeah.. and Hayley got paired up with a guy named Joey"

"What about Andrew?"

"This girl named June"

"There you are Bubbles.. I thought you left" he said with the baby in his hand

"Where is your baby?" he asked April

"Goran has it. He'll stop by our house later"

"Well then lets go Bubbles" I rolled my eyes. Thankfully our father wasn't going to be home until late at night. He was the type of dad that would freak if his daughter brought home a guy. When we walked it was silent.. Very uncomfortable in a way but I liked the company. My sister and Darien. When we got home Darien looked around the house.

"Nice home you got here"

"thanks"

"Who is that?" he was looking at the picture of our mother

"My mother.. She passed away not to long ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" it seemed like when I said she passed away it had hurt him.

"You want something to drink Darien?"

"some water would be nice" He sat down on the sofa and April sat down with him

"So Darien what are you two going to name it?" I returned with his glass of water

"April like you" I joked

"what an honor" She said as if she was about to cry

"Since I'm the father of our child I have a right to stand against that" Darien said. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said our child. This was going to be a long month!

"So what would you like to name her then?" April said

"Leonora"

"I actually like that name Leonora"


	6. Chapter 6

"So you like the name Leonora too huh Bubbles?"

"yeah I find it a pretty name"

"we finally agree on something huh?"

"I guess so"

"oh hey Goran" I didn't notice when Goran had knocked on the door.

"Hey April, Esmeralda" he looked at Darien "what's up Darien?"

"stuck here with Bubbles" Goran chuckled and I death glared him, he stopped.

"I know April wanted to get paired up with Ricky!" Goran teased her

"It doesn't matter"

"Who the guy that looks like a vampire?" Darien asked

"Yeah" she quickly responded

"He's working with Miranda isn't he?"

"she is! That… um that's nice" she said

"Somebody likes Ricky" Darien teased

"Why are you teasing my sister?" I asked him

"Because Ricky and I are friends if you didn't know that"

"and you girls don't know something we do!" Goran said.. Boy he sure acted more like a five year old than a soon to be 18 year old.

"and what about Hayley!" I shot back at him.. He quickly blushed

"He's to shy to ask her out" Darien chuckled

"anyways, Darien who will stay with the kid for tonight"

"I figured you would since we are already here. I'll stop by early tomorrow to pick you up"

"why?"

"You sure live up to your name Bubbles"

"Let's go into the kitchen Goran" April whispered

"good I want to eat!" he said aloud as they went into the kitchen

"look Bubbles if we are going to work together for a month we might as well begin to get along" I rolled my eyes in anger but he had a point.

"You win.. You're right and I'm wrong" he smirks at me

"Nice to see you accept that Bubbles. Now we have to think about the weekends" I paused.. I hadn't thought about the weekends!

"what a- about the w-we- weekends?" I couldn't help but sound nervous

"You obviously didn't have that in mind.. Look we wont spend that much time together if that's what worries you"

"Oh please like I'm thinking about that" I tried to play it off.

I got up early the next day. I was more excited than I should have been. I didn't realize it but today was Friday. That meant our first weekend together. The door bell rung and I quickly answered the door.

"Darien"

"Bubbles.. Nice to see you wake up early"

"Well I was expecting you" I was hoping my father wouldn't embarrass me

"Where's the baby?"

"upstairs in my room.. It's still sleeping" I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach

"come in.. would you like some breakfast?"

"already had"

"Then I guess we should be going.. I'll go get the baby"

"Did you have something to eat already?"

"no"

"then eat first.. I don't want you fainting later on"

"Thanks for caring"

"don't flatter yourself" I quickly got the baby and gave it to Darien. I rushed into the kitchen and ate frosted flakes. I jumped when I heard my father come into the living room

"Who are you may I ask"

"Darien Shields.. I am here because I am working on a school project with your daughter"

"what project?" I quickly went into the living room

"Dad.. A baby project that's all"

"Tell me before hand okay sweetie"

"yes dad.. April also has that project" my father didn't look at me. He analyzed Darien

"Nice to meet you Darien and I'm sorry"

"It's okay I understand Mr.."

"Call me Michael"

"Michael" they shook hands

"I have to run honey" he kissed my forehead

"bye daddy" April said as she ran downstairs to hug him

"Bye pumpkins" He leaves and Darien looks at me

"sorry about that Darien"

"There's no need to apologize Bubbles"

"Our father is silly and overprotective is all" April said

"So Darien let's go"

"You know you're lucky to have your father at least" he looked sad when he said this.. I didn't want to tell him anything though.

"I know.. And I thank heavens for it everyday" he looks at me and smiles

It was after school and we walked in silence to his house. I wondered what his parents would look like. I wondered many things about him but I didn't want to ask.. After all I had the whole month to get to know him at least a little.

"Well Bubbles here we are" He had a nice home.. But it looked as if he lived alone.

"This is a nice place Darien"

"Thank you" The baby began to cry. It felt as if I was carrying a real baby. I cradled it and it feel asleep.

"What a realistic baby huh?" he commented

"yeah I know.. It cries and everything!"

"your hungry?"

"no I'm fine" I smiled at him

"So about the weekend.. What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know.. I. th-think something simple like walking at the park or something" I couldn't help but get nervous. I had to basically act as if Darien and I were married

"What's wrong afraid to spend the weekend with me?" he smirked

"why should I be?"

"well then tomorrow I want you here by twelve okay"

"sure on the dot" I was going to wake him up super early for that dumb remark!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at seven AM just to get on Darien's nerves. By the time I got ready it was eight o'clock. I made sure that my father nor April would wake up. When I was heading over to Darien's I saw him running. I ran over to him and stopped him.

"So you wake up early I see?"

"didn't I tell you to be at my place at noon Bubbles?"

"yeah but I wanted to wake you up early!" I said annoyed

"oh I see you wanted to get back at me for what I said yesterday right?"

"no.." he smirked as if he'd won a game

"sure you didn't.. so what are you going to do till noon?"

"what do you mean what am I going to do till noon?"

"I always run in the morning.. You don't expect me to cut off my daily routine because of you"

"In that case I'll take care of the baby alone.. We'll see who fails" this time I won the game

"you win Bubbles.. I just have to buy some breakfast. You ate?"

"no" I followed him to a café called Angel's café

"Hello Angel"

"Hello Darien.. What'll it be?"

"The same breakfast" he looks at me "What do you want Bubbles?"

"really?"

"yeah, can't have you fainting on me"

"Pancakes would be nice"

"who is this your girlfriend?" we both paused

"we're just working on a project Angel"

"That's a shame.. You two would make a nice couple" I blushed. Angel gave Darien the orders, I was going to take out some money to pay for my breakfast but Darien stopped me.

"This one's on me"

"T- Thanks" We walked over to his place in silence. When we arrived Darien serves the breakfast while I was taking care of the baby.

"Where could I leave the baby"

"on the bed.. She might fall if you leave her on the sofa" I smiled

"Okay" I left the baby on his bed and looked at the pancakes

"Wow they sure smell good"

"eat up" we sat down and ate

"Wow! This is good!"

"I know Angel has the best food out there"

"Thank you Darien"

"don't get us to it" he smirked

"I wont" I said back.. Then for some reason I felt bad. I didn't want us to have this kind of relationship.. Whatever it was. I wanted us to get along. Not just for the sake of this project but because for some reason I wanted to be his friend.

"Darien?"

"what?"

"I was wondering.. Do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Just asking"

"I don't hate you Bubbles" he actually smiled at me

"Well I want us to get along.. Not just because of the project but because I want us to be in peace"

"You mean that Bubbles?"

"Yeah.. Of course" he took a minute to think about it

"Okay friends we'll be Bubbles" for some reason I was shocked

"You mean that?"

"of course I mean that" It made me happy that we'd be friends.. And for some reason I wanted this day to last

Darien's point of view

I was surprised when she actually asked me to be friends. At first I thought it was only for the project but then she tells me she wants us to be in peace. Every time I had her near me my heart began to beat rapidly.. But why?

"Since we're going to be together for a month why don't we get to know each other a little more?"

"okay sure.. Who'll go first?"

"Well you know a little more about me right?"

"I guess so" I said nervously "What would you like to know about me then Bubbles?"

"What music do you like?" I didn't want her to ask me about my parents. It was a great pain to even think about them.

"I like classical music.. I'm not really big on the whole techno or pop"

"really.. Me too. I love the 80's music especially. I love all music but it's the classics I enjoy the most"

"Who would have thought we have something in common huh Bubbles?"

"Will you always keep on calling me that?"

"I like that name for you Bubbles.."

"fine" she rolls her eyes in annoyance but smiles at me. I felt comfortable around her. I'd forget everything when she was around.

"You act as if the name Zombie doesn't kill!" I laughed

"I only called you that out of annoyance Darien" she look down at the floor. She seemed embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Bubbles"

"I'll stop calling you zombie then" she looks up and looks at me. Just then the baby cries.

"I'll take care of the baby"

"You're sure?" she said

"yeah"

"I'll take care of the dishes"

"you don't have to"

"I want to"

"thanks.. You wanna go to the park later with the baby?"

"sure thing Darien"


	8. Chapter 8

One week passed by since that day. I felt like Darien and I were actually getting along and getting to know one another more. This week went by pretty fast for me. People were actually believing that we were a real couple, and for some reason Miranda never spoke to me the same since Darien and I got paired up for the assignment. After the first two days Darien and I decided that two weeks we would take care of the baby at his place then two weeks at mine. The last week we'd have we would divide the days. I was at lunch with Hayley and April waiting for Darien.

"So how's it been like with the pain in the a** Darien?" Hayley joked

"Fun actually very fun" I informed her. She seemed surprised

"really… that means someone starting to likey someone"

"See I told you"

"knock it off you two.. I don't like Darien. He's just nice is all"

"yeah but in the beginning you hated him!"

"I didn't hate him April I just disliked him as all"

"Well admit it April he is cute" Hayley said

"true.. You know Miranda seems mad. Ever since you got paired up with Darien she doesn't talk to you much"

"yeah I noticed that too. But I'm scared to talk to her" just the Miranda walks to our table

"Hey guys what's up?"

"nothing much just chatting" Hayley replied

"yeah April why are you mad at Esmeralda" April quickly said making me blush. She looked at me

"I'm not mad at you Esmeralda. What gave you a funny idea like that?"

"nothing its just that you haven't been talking to me much"

"I confess I was a little mad at first but then I realized it is only a project. Its not like you'll grow to fall in love with him huh?"

"You're right Miranda" I hugged her

"So what's it like working with my prince charming?" April asked Miranda

"great"

"you mean your Vampire Prince" Hayley joked. I laughed along with her, so did Miranda

"very funny you sh*t heads"

"sorry April.. Forgive me" Hayley put on a puppy face and April laughs

"okay forgiven and forgotten.. So Hayley how's Goran?"

"I should be asking you that"

"but I'm not the one that LIKES him!" she screeched

"I do… I do! I like him so much"

"Then why don't you ask him out" Miranda said

"F*ck nooo! He has to ask me first"

"I'm with you on that one Hayley" I told her.

"Hello ladies" Miranda and I turn around to see Darien and Andrew there

"Hey Andrew, Hello Darien" Miranda greeted

"Hey guys" April and Hayley said at the same time. I couldn't keep my eyes off Darien.

"I need Esmeralda for a minute if you girls don't mind"

"not at all Darien!" April answered quickly. I grabbed the baby and we moved to another table

"So Darien what time do you want me at your place today?"

"I don't know.. Anytime is fine with me Bubbles"

"After school like always then?"

"yup.. How's Leonora?" he said looking at the baby. I did the same.

"good… she missed you" code for I missed you

"I missed y.. her as well" I looked at Darien. I wish I knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling.. If he was feeling the same thing I was feeling. Could he tell?

"That makes you a good father Darien" I looked back at our table. Miranda kept her eyes on us. So did April. Hayley was to busy talking to Andrew.

"Thanks. You know you're not such a bad mother yourself" I wanted to kiss him so badly. I have never felt this before in my life. I looked into his blue eyes wondering if he saw anything in mine.

"Hey kiddies what's up?" he look and see Goran with his famous kool aid smile

"Hey what's up Goran?"

"Nothing much but there was a lot going on here I see" he teased

"like what?" Darien asked seriously making Goran feel dumb

"nothing.. I mean good parenting that's all"

"Why don't you sit over there with your crush Hayley?" I teased back at him

"my crush… Hay.. Hayley?"

"yeah it's about time you tell her your feelings don't you agree Esmeralda?"

"so agree… I mean I'd hurry up if I were you. If not someone else might ask her out before you"

"you think so Esmeralda?"

"I don't think so I know so" Darien gave me a high five when Goran wasn't looking.

"You're right you two. It's about time I ask her out" he gulped "well here goes nothing Goran" he whispered to himself

"Darien if you don't mind I would like to go home first and bring some painting equipment and CD's from home"

"sure thing Bubbles" I smiled.. I actually grew into liking that nickname

"thanks Darien" I got butterflies in my stomach again.

Darien's point of view

This week was wonderful. I couldn't remember a time where I felt this peaceful.. I felt like I was at home whenever I was near her. Slowly my feelings grew for her. I just wasn't sure what she felt.. If she felt anything at all for me. One thing that kept me from asking her was Andrew. I knew my best friend liked her and I wasn't sure what to do. For now all I could do was just let time pass by and enjoy this month with Esmeralda.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked home alone since April went over Goran 's house. He actually asked Hayley out on a date and they were to go out after the project was over. (So April nor Joey would get jealous.. Haha!) Since I was going to Darien's he offered to take the baby home, which was good because I was bringing along a few things. If there's one thing I love to do is draw. When I was in grades Kindergarten- 5th I drew like a baby and everyone in the family would make fun of my chicken drawings. Once I started 6th grade, its like the talent just hit me. I looked for a few CD's I could take. I randomly took two and headed off to Darien's.

"Hey Bubbles.. For a minute there I thought you weren't coming"

"Not a chance, we have a project don't we?"

"yeah come in" I walked into his home. With each day it seemed more beautiful yet I still had that wonder about him…

"So how's Leonora"

"great, she's been a good girl" he had the baby on the couch. She was sleeping.

"so do you mind if I put music on while I paint"

"not at all Bubbles" I smiled at him. I turn on the CD player and put one of the CD's in. It was a mix CD and the first song to play was "Lost In Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson. I sat down next to the baby and opened my sketch book.

_Isn't this what's called romance? _

_And now I know Cause when I'm lost I can't let go _

_I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for_

_You can take me to the skies..._

_It's like being lost in heaven_

_When I'm lost in your eyes_

Without even thinking I began to draw Darien's eyes.

"What are you drawing?" Darien was reading a book

"nothing special" I gulped

"let me see then" damb! why does he want to see what I drew?

"I don't think you'll like it"

"why not?" he chuckled. I hesitated. I wondered what he would say, what he would think. Would he find me weird after that?

"okay but don't say anything" Darien places the book he was reading on the table. I go up to him and show him the picture.

"are those my eyes?" he said surprised

"y.. yeah"

"you have a great talent. You draw really good"

"you think so?"

"I know so" he looks at me and smiles

"thanks Darien"

"why me though?" I blushed and quickly ran back to the couch to hide. It became silent between us again.

Darien's point of view

She drew my eyes? So could it mean that maybe she does..

"you have a great talent. You draw really good"

"you think so?" she said

"I know so"

"thanks Darien"

"why me though?" she blushed and quickly ran to the couch to hide.

She looked cute when she blushed. Was it a dumb question to ask her why she drew my eyes? I wanted to take a chance and tell her about my feelings towards her, but I was still to scared to hear her response. When it was getting late I asked her if she wanted something to eat.

"Esmeralda you want something to eat?"

"if you don't mind?"

"I'll order chicken spaghetti. I know a place where they know how to make them just right" she shyly looked at me

"Okay sure Darien" she smiles at me. It seems as though she wanted to forget what just happened. I called the restaurant and ordered a chicken spaghetti for both of us.

"Darien?"

"yes Bubbles?"

"I didn't mean to draw you. Sorry if it made you upset"

"not at all Bubbles. I'm quite flattered you did, and may I say you have a great talent"

"thanks its weird actually when I was in elementary school I drew like a baby but out of no where when I went to middle school the talent hit me"

"really? And how were you're grades"

"nothing to show off.. 65- 80's. Same till this day" she giggled

"hey at least your not failing"

"I didn't tell you the rest I suck at math"

"math but that's so easy"

"to you but to me its written in some weird language"

"tell you what I'll help you with your math work if we draw"

"draw.. Like the sketches I do?"

"yeah"

"I'm not that good at teaching"

"don't worry I'll learn"

"well okay you have a deal Darien"

The next day I was walking to school with Andrew. He was talking to me about the upcoming events for our physics class but my mind was on Esmeralda. Yesterday it seemed as if she wanted me to know her more. As if she was talking to someone she completely trusted and I thanked her for that. It meant a lot to me that she did so and it made me feel bad that she didn't know much about my past.

"Darien are you here?"

"yeah I am Andrew"

"someone's got it bad" I looked at Andrew

"bad?"

"Darien, I've known you for quite a while and I have never seen you like this. So who is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"It's Esmeralda isn't it?" he knew me to well

"Would you believe me if I said no"

"no.. look Darien I know you like her and I know she likes you too"

"How do you.."

"I see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you"

"I don't know Andrew"

"Darien suck it up and take a shoot at happiness"

"you're really something Andrew"

"Hey you two are spending a lot of time together.. I barely know her now compared to you!" he joked

"I guess your right.. Thanks for talking with me buddy"

"anytime"


	10. Chapter 10

Since almost all our morning classes were very busy.. Darien and I couldn't talk much. It was time for lunch and I hoped Darien would walk with me.

"Darien" I said as I walked up to him

"Yes Bubbles?"

"I was wondering if you would come to lunch with me"

"I'm sorry I can't I have practice today for track" I tried not to look disappointed

"Okay.. Have fun"

"We'll talk after school okay" I smiled at Darien and walked to the lunch room. Everyone was already there.

"Awww look the baby is sad!" April joked

"I know she's sad because her dad wont eat with us"

"the baby will live" some dumbo said as he walked by. I stuck my tongue out at him

"Let it go.. He's a psycho. He did that once to me too" Hayley said

"yeah whatever so how's your baby?" I asked Hayley

"good.. and Joey's a nice guy"

"and yours?" I looked at Miranda

"great.. I managed to keep him alive"

"alive?"

"yeah from his vampire dad" Miranda teased April. April hits her on the shoulder

"ouch!" she laughed

"why does everyone say he looks like a vampire?"

"because he looks like it" Hayley said with a joking attitude

"how about you and your cactus haired boyfriend!" April snapped back

"what!" Hayley said

"I'm sorry that slipped out…" April said embarrassed

"Okay, okay so we all think something about each others crushes" Miranda said "We all think that April's crush looks like a vampire and that Hayley's crush has cactus hair.. Anything else we want to confess?"

"What type of friends are we" I giggled

"honest friends.. Only a real friend would be that truly honest" Miranda answered

"I agree on that" I replied

"Okay then I think your crush Miranda is a little to quiet" Hayley was obviously talking about Darien

"I agree.. He needs to open up more"

"enough with the girly talk" I said trying to shut them up

"oh yeah I forgot we're with the tomboy.. With the I'm the woman of steel the_ I don't love anybody_" April said in squeaky tone. She was trying to get me to confess.. Why? I had no clue.

"That's not going to work April"

"Come on! Tell us who you like!" Hayley begged

"please I want to know" Miranda added. I felt bad that I liked Darien. She liked him before I did and I didn't want something like this to get in between us

"I can't.. please guys just drop it"

I walked away from the lunch room. I ran outside to the tracks and saw Darien running. He was against Andrew, Joey, and Jake from art class. I saw Goran sitting on the benchers and I decided to sit with him.

"Hey Goran"

"Hey Esmeralda.. What's up?"

"nothing I'm just here"

"looking at some legs"

"Ha ha every funny" I punch him on his shoulder

"ouch, small girl big punch"

"oh shut up"

"seriously" he chuckled

"oh you"

"I just ran the track and I'm quite sore"

"sorry"

"it's okay Esmeralda"

"I am permitted here right?"

"Yeah sure" I looked at Darien running on the tracks.. He sure looked cute.

"in love" I heard Goran cough

"what" I turned around to face him

"I don't know how long you two will keep this up"

"you don't know what you're talking about Goran"

"of course I know what I'm talking about. Just like Hayley and I you two have that same problem"

"there's a difference Goran. You BOTH like each other. In this case.." I look back at Darien with sad eyes "there's only one person crushing on the other"

"I think you need glasses Esmeralda"

"glasses?"

"He SO likes you too!"

"no he is just being kind to me is all"

"Man nobody has to put you through any emotional pain. You do it yourself" he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh myself

"I think you are right"

"I'm just trying to give you some support Esmeralda.. Just trying to be a good friend" I smile at his kind words. He puts his arm around me to hug me. I hug him back

"now, can I be a good friend?" I whispered as I got closer to him

"yeah" he whispered back

"Your sweaty, take a shower!" I joked. He takes off the towel he had on his shoulders and throws it at me

"very funny"

"I'm just kidding.. I love you" we both kept laughing.

"me too but not that way" I laughed again

"good work today gentlemen. You have twenty minutes to freshen up and get to your next period class." the physics teacher yelled.

We got up and began to walk inside. Darien and Andrew caught up with us.

"Hey you two" Andrew said

"great running you guys" Goran congratulated them

"thanks"

"You almost beat me there Andrew"

"Hey you never lose by trying"

"You guys were awesome back there" I told them both

"Thanks Esmeralda" both boys responded

"There you are!" April said.

"I'm guessing she ran away from you guys today"

"you guessed right and all because we wanted to know who she likes!" I wanted to kill my sister right now. I turned around to see Darien looking at me.

"let's go Goran" Andrew said. They left to the locker room.

"I don't think you should be bugging your sister about that April"

"she's my sister I have a right"

"you big mouth"

"Thank you" she said with a victory smile. I so was going to get back at her!


	11. Chapter 11

"I think it's best if you leave Bubbles alone" Darien suggested

"but why? don't you wanna know?"

"If she doesn't want to say who she likes then no. It's all up to her" I liked his kind words

"Thanks Darien"

"see you in class Bubbles"

"bye Darien" my sister said. Darien walks into the locker rooms

"How long will you keep on denying?"

"denying what?"

"that you like him"

"okay if you know me well.." I whispered "you know the answer"

"you do!" she said in a gleeful tone

"and you know why I don't want to admit it"

"Miranda" her tone changed

"congratulations you want an award for that?"

"she has to find out sooner or later Esmeralda!"

"I know but I cant help but feel bad"

"and because of that you're gonna let him go or what?"

"I um.."

"well don't you even dare do that!"

"April please leave this alone.. Besides I don't know if Darien likes anyone"

"don't play dumb with me"

"okay look people may say one thing but he is the only one that knows his true feelings"

"ya have a point there sis"

Finally! It was after school and I was to walk with Darien! I was so happy that nothing around me existed.

"Ready to go Bubbles?" I picked up my stuff and he did the same. We walked out of class together.

"So I don't have to wait for you outside?"

"not today I owe you from lunch time remember?"

"I didn't think you'd remember"

"after all my afternoon is for you and Leonora" he smiles at me. We walked out of school together and I couldn't be happier. It even felt as if we were truly a married couple.

"We have to talk Esmeralda"

"about?"

"When we arrive to my place I'll tell you" I wondered what he wanted to tell me. Just then we heard our names being called. I turn around and it was Miranda. Guilt struck me.

"Hey Esmeralda, hello Darien" she looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Hello Miranda.. How's your baby?"

"Adam, he's as sweet as honey. Darien I was wondering if after the project you'd like to hang out" Darien looked as if he were puzzled

"hang out?"

"Yeah like maybe go on a date" Darien looked as if he were lost..

"um.. Miranda I don't think I'm up for that" He saw Miranda's happy expression change into a sad one "I mean you're a nice girl and all and I would like to just hang out with you. Nothing more" In a way, for some reason I was surprised he rejected her. Miranda was a beautiful girl and any guy would feel lucky to go out with her.

"If you say so Darien" I tried not to say a word. But obviously it was as if I wasn't there. Darien looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she walked away.

"Darien why did you just reject her?"

"My heart already belongs to someone.. Your cousin is a beautiful girl but she doesn't have my heart."

"So your not the type of guy to go out with just anybody?"

"I don't like dating around like that" it made me glad to see that Darien was a faithful person. He was the type of guy that only had eyes for one woman alone. I wondered and hoped it was me.

Throughout the rest of the walk it was quite but it felt peaceful. I wanted to hug Darien but I was to scared and besides I had the baby in my arms. When we were just a few blocks away from his home he began to speak.

"Bubbles?"

"yeah?" he stopped walking and stood in front of me. He looked as if he was thinking on what to say.

"What would you do if someone came up to you and told you that they had feelings for you?"

"feelings.. Well it depends. Do I know them?"

"You do.." I looked at him.. couldn't he tell I had deep feelings for him?

"I would tell that person that I have feelings for him as well"

"You would?"

"I have deep feelings for you Darien" that slipped out! Damb.. I tried to walk away from him.

"Esmeralda…" he pulls me by my arm

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" I said trying not to look at him

"Don't be sorry. I have deep feelings for you as well. I never thought I could care for a person this much" I was happy to hear him say this yet I thought this was a dream

"Okay you could wake up now Esmeralda!" I said looking up at the sky. He chuckled

"silly little Bubbles" I turned my gaze towards him. He looked at me with loving eyes

"Darien.. Do you really mean that then?"

"Every word" I was truly lost in heaven…


	12. Chapter 12

"So Bubbles after our project do you want to go out?"

"you.. Your asking me this?"

"yeah why not?"

"I do but I don't want anyone to know yet" I couldn't look at Darien when I said this

"Why not?" we stopped walking. He stood in front of me, waiting for me to face him.

"Well how could I tell you this.."

"Miranda isn't it?"

"yeah" I finally had the guts to look at him. I couldn't read a thing about his expression. What wouldn't I give to know what he was thinking!

"I'll respect your choice Bubbles.. If that's what you wish then it'll be"

"Darien I don't want you to get mad or anything"

"not at all.. I know you care about your cousin"

"Thanks.." I softly giggled "I don't want to sound like I'm rushing things or anything but aren't we like already together in a way?" I half asked. He chuckled

"You mean Leonora?"

"Yeah"

"In a way you are right so how about I take my wife out on a date tonight" he bows down and I giggle

"If it's alright with my husband I want to just be with him tonight. To talk with him" he smiles that sweet smile I love so much

"whatever my lady wants"

We finally arrived to his place. With each passing day it seemed more beautiful.

"So you're a big romantic huh?"

"I am deep down but I try not to believe in it"

"how come?" he asked

"I don't know.. I guess I am the type of person that doesn't want to be heart broken."

"I can see why you like the book Dracula.. It's very dark"

"I know it has everything you heart wants.. Well at least mine. Umm.. Where do you want me to leave the baby?"

"on the sofa" I carefully place our Leonora on the sofa. Darien hands me a drink.

"Thanks.. I love Ice tea. So refreshing" I smiled at him and he smiles back

"It's always nice when you're here" he said

It was 7PM and Darien dropped me off home. I didn't want my father to suspect anything. I knew April was. As soon as I walked in April attacked me.

"Was this the day!" she asked eagerly. I pull her by the arm and take her upstairs to my room. I closed the door and put Leonora on my bed. "well?"

"Darien knows I like him now" I calmly said

"and he and he?"

"he said he likes me too!" I tried not to yell

"I knew it!" she yelled "That is SO sweet! Tell me in details everything!"

"okay only if you'll stop yelling" I said

"you have my word" I told her everything that happened earlier. It seemed as if she was expecting more.

"today was a beautiful day for me" I said with happiness.

"and that's it!"

"yeah"

"didn't he try to kiss you or anything?"

"He's a gentleman April.. Besides we aren't really going out yet"

"man but that would've been awesome!"

"What I really can't wait for is for us to get to know each other more, for us to just walk around together hand in hand and for him to say those 3 words"

"aww.. You mean I love you"

"yeah"

"and you say you're not a romantic"

"okay kill me deep down I am okay.. So what's up with you and your vampire hunk?" I giggled when I said this

"Why does everyone call him a vampire?"

"because he looks like one!" I grab a blanket and put it on as a cape. "Look at me.. I'm Ricky the Vampire" I said standing on my bed.. Posing like a conceited model would.

"oh shut up! He is not like that"

"but he walks around like that"

"That's just the look he gives but he is really a sweet guy"

"I know.. I'm not judging him. He's just so darn cute that he looks conceited"

"You got me on that one"

The next day April, dad and I were eating breakfast when the door bell rings. April answers the door.

"Esmeralda! It's your husband!" she joked

"Husband?" my father said placing down his newspaper

"The project dad.. Remember?"

"Oh yeah" Darien and April walked into the kitchen

"Hello Michael"

"Oh Hello Darien.. Nice to see you"

"nice to see you again sir"

"what brings you here?"

"I thought I'd walk with Esmeralda to school"

"That's nice of you Darien" my father replied. I didn't want to keep Darien waiting. I ate as quickly as I could. I went upstairs to comb my hair and brush my teeth. I gathered my belongings and headed back downstairs. Darien was sitting down on the sofa with my father and April waiting.

"That was quick sweetie.. If I didn't know any better I would've thought you like Darien" I blushed

"daddy, Darien and I are good friends is all"

"tell dad the truth Esmeralda" April said

"fine"

"Esmeralda"

"no Darien she's right.. Daddy Darien and -" Darien gets up from the sofa

"Like each other" Darien finished my sentence "I would like to date your daughter Mr. Shimizu. If you accept" My father took some time to think.. I was nervous about his response

"Darien my boy" he said getting up from the sofa. "Welcome to our family"

"daddy you really mean it?"

"Darien looks like a good young man so I don't see why not" I hugged my father and he kisses my forehead

"aww this is so sweet!" April said in excitement

"but daddy"

"yes?"

"I don't want anyone knowing yet"

"Who on earth am I going to tell?"

"uncle.. Miranda"

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"I have my reasons daddy"

"they'll know eventually"

"I know but just for a while please"

"you have my word sweetie. Now hurry up and get to school okay and Darien I want you to come by for dinner today"

"sure Michael" I was happy that my dad liked Darien. Everything was going okay. The only bad thing was telling Miranda but myfather was right. Sooner or later she has to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Dad had gone to work and as for April she waited for Goran to pick her up. I was now walking with Darien to school. I felt bad that I wanted to keep with a secret and I realized that Miranda would find out sooner or later.

"Darien?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"I'm sorry"

"about what"

"Well a lot of things for one, almost denying to my father that I like you and secondly that I want to hide us from Miranda"

"I cant deny that I am a little upset but I understand that you care about Miranda"

"yes but I .. just because I don't want Miranda hurt doesn't mean I have to hide our relationship.. Well you know" he chuckles

"I understand Bubbles and like I told you it's whatever you want"

"I.. just want you to be happy with me and I want everyone to know. Even Miranda" he lightly kisses my cheek "the sooner the better"

"That's my Bubbles" he felt butterflies in my stomach when he said _my Bubbles._

"am I really your Bubbles?"

"of course you are" I wanted to kiss him so badly but I feared it was to soon. Instead I lightly hugged him. (since I had the baby in my arms)

"Want me to hold the baby.. You seem to always carry her"

"if you want too"

"She's my daughter isn't she" I giggled.

We were in English class and Hayley came in. From the moment she saw me she gave me a sign that "we need to talk"

"What?" luckily the English teacher wasn't there yet

"April told me something!"

"what did that big mouth tell you?"

"You and Darien have a dirty little secret" she began to sing

"shut up Hayley"

"come on! Tell me tell me tell me before the teacher comes in!"

"at lunch time"

"why! I want to know NOW!"

"shut it Hayley" Just then Darien and Andrew walk in. I couldn't help but look at Darien with loving eyes. He looks at me the same.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for love!" she said in a giggly tone "you two are finally dating aren't ya!"

"yeah" I admitted

"Man you have to tell me EVERYTHING"

"class I'm here" our teacher said. Everyone sat down and waited for the teacher to begin the class

"lunch time Esmeralda no later" she whispered

"okay" I whispered back

"Take out your Dracula books please" I loved English class.. We were reading one of my favorite books Dracula and I couldn't be happier because Darien and I were finally together. Nothing could ever part me from him.

Darien's point of view (walking to English class with Andrew)

I was happy that Esmeralda and I were together. It seemed to good to be true and if this was a mistake, I would never want to correct it. I felt like a little boy crushing on a girl. Silly is what I felt.

"I see you and Esmeralda are finally going out"

"How could you tell?"

"That cheesy smile on your face.. That is a total give away Darien"

"I don't know what I'm feeling Andrew. Esmeralda brings me so many emotions"

"Maybe its love"

"I don't want to call it that yet.. After all I'm still young"

"but very mature for your age Darien"

"What about you buddy? What's up with you?"

"Nothing.. I just got a job at the arcade"

"sweet.. That extra money will come in handy huh?"

"sure will.. Why don't you and Esmeralda stop by some time?"

"maybe after the project.. that's when Esmeralda and I are official"

"why not now?"

"with the project and all? It's a little difficult"

"I guess your right" he laughs. We walk into English class. I look at Esmeralda. She looks at me with her sweet brown eyes.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for love!" Hayley sings in a giggly tone.

"I'm really happy for you buddy.. Finally a happy smile on that face of yours" he chuckles

"very funny Andy"

"Andrew" he said in annoyance. He didn't like anyone calling him Andy.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks later…

The project turned out a great success! We had passed with one of the best grades without much effort! In a selfish way I was kind of happy that the baby was out of the way. That meant that Darien and I were now official and that I would have him all to myself. The bad thing about all of this was that Miranda was not speaking to me. She said she wasn't mad, that she wished Darien and I the best but whenever we hung out (as a family) she mostly spoke to April.

It was after school and we walked out together hand in hand. Nothing else existed for me expect for him.

"Darien, I'm so happy we're together"

"so am I.. hey you wanna get some ice cream?"

"sure thing!" we walked over to the ice cream shop

"Welcome.. What would you like to order"

"a cookies and cream ice cream!" I quickly answered

"and you sir?"

"same" he looks at me and smiles

"here you go" the attendant quickly served our orders and Darien pays

"thank you" we both answered. We walked out eating our ice creams

"thanks Darien.. You should've let me pay though"

"Don't sweat it bubbles.. I'm happy to pay for my girlfriend."

"Hey why don't we walk by the river over there?"

"sure thing Bubbles" The walk was sweet, beautiful and romantic. I was with my prince.

"Darien what do you feel when you look at the river?"

"the river.. Well I feel peace, I see nature's beauty and it gets even more beautiful with the company I have" we stop walking and he takes my hand in his. He looks into my eyes and I his. They were truly precious to me. Mysterious yet assured me that he did have deep feelings for me. We slowly reached each other for a kiss. It was a sweet and tender kiss.. Full of love.

"Darien" I hugged him "I never though I could feel something this strong for anybody"

"Neither did I Bubbles" we began to walk again. Everything seemed so smooth, peaceful. To think that at first we didn't like each other but deep down I liked him from the very beginning.

Darien's point of view…

"Darien" she hugs me. This was our first kiss and it couldn't be more perfect. With each day my love for her grew. She seemed like a home to me. I finally belonged somewhere and I didn't feel lost anymore. "I never thought I could feel something this strong for anybody" she tells me. I look into her sweet brown eyes

"neither did I Bubbles" I meant what I said. Never in my life did I imagine a feeling like this. I thought back at the times we didn't get along but from the very beginning I knew I liked her deep down from the very beginning.

"Hey you two!" I knew that voice anywhere

"Hayley and Goran.. What's up" Bubbles asked

"Hey you two love birds what's cooking?" Goran joked

"look who's talking Hayran" I joked back

"oh I like that" Hayley said

"the nickname?" Bubbles giggled

"yup.. What brings you two here anyways?" she asked

"oh just walking by the river" Hayley rolls her eyes

"you two romantics.. Hey were gonna go partying later wanna join us?"

"no thanks.. I wanna spend sometime with Darien" she said.. thank heavens

"what about you Darien?" Goran asked me

"If Bubbles says no then no it is"

"Why can't you be like that?" Hayley said playfully hitting Goran on the chest

"more than that?" he asked confused. Both Bubbles and I laughed

"well see you two romantics later" I teased

"haha very funny Darien" Hayley said

"see ya!" Goran added

"Did you want to go Darien?" she asked as they left.

"If you know me well you should know the answer Bubbles"

"I know.. that's why I said no. I was just asking.. You know just incase. I rather spend this time alone with you"

"you didn't want to go either right?"

"of course not.. Oh wow!" she turned around and pointed at the theme park that was not to far "Darien can we go!" she asked

"sure why not" we walked over to the theme park. At the entrance I paid for our tickets. The theme parks camera man asks us if we want a picture taken.

"sure why not!" she said with excitement

"very well then"

"okay get ready" she pulls me by my neck and kisses me on the cheek. "That's cute.. Now smile pretty for the camera" We smile and he takes the photo. "Beautiful" here is you ticket number. You could get the photo at the booth over there." he points

"Thank you sir" she said with such happiness. She runs over to the booth and asks for the picture

"would you like any special package?" the lady in charge of the booth asked

"No I just want two small photos to put on a picture frame

"very well that will be 15 dollars" she takes out her purse but I stop her

"Darien I want to pay for that"

"I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I'd let my lady pay for it now would I?" she smiles.

"That is so sweet. You two are cute as a couple" she complements

"thanks" Bubbles responded

"well here you go" she hands us an envelope with the two pictures. Bubbles takes them out and looks at the pictures.

"I love the picture!"

"our first picture" I said


	15. Chapter 15

"Darien, this day has been so wonderful" we had a fun time at the theme park.. An unforgettable moment for me. Now the day was over and we were heading towards my place.

"I know.. I had as much fun as you did" I hugged Darien throughout the whole walk as if he were a teddy bear.

"I want this to last forever Darien"

"and it will trust me Bubbles. I wont let anything separate us."

"I wont let anything separate us either Darien" we were at the front door of my house. His fingers were running through my hair. He gently pulls me closer to him. I tiptoe and he leans down for a kiss. This time the kiss was longer, more tender, full of love. I was sure that Darien was the one for me. I wanted him and nobody else but him.

"see you tomorrow Bubbles"

"bright and early?"

"sure.. For breakfast"

"How about your place.. If you don't mind" I said nervously looking at my house door.

"sure.. Why not" I was happy and felt like I was in another universe. I slowly walked inside my house.. Ready to face April and her questions.

"Soooooooooooo!" she said as I walked in the kitchen. They were having steak and rice for dinner

"so what?"

"honey stop being noisy. Do you want some dinner sweetie or did you eat with Darien?"

"I did but I always have room for steak!"

"ya you're a fat a*s when it comes to steak"

"April I don't want that language in my house! Well.. At least not around me" Dad knows we still cuss anyways.. haha

"sorry daddy" I served myself a plate and sat down next to April. No matter what she was going to bother me so I might as well get it over with

"so what happened?"

"I don't want to talk or brag but I had the best time! Darien was a pure gentleman"

"I'm glad to hear that honey" my dad said laughing

"dad!"

"Hey I'm just as curious as April is. I' m your dad overall. I'm sure your mother would've acted the same way I am right now"

"true daddy" I loved my family.. They were truly everything to me.

"Open the door my Darien.. I know you're awake" I said as I knocked on his door. He opens it

"It's 6 AM and your awake Bubbles?" he smiles joyfully

"I hope you don't mind" I pouted

"not at all my angel" I smiled as he lightly kisses my lips.

"are you going out for a run?"

"yeah but I guess I could wait for a while" he sits down on the sofa

"sit down Bubbles.. I was just here reading"

"what are you reading?"

"Dracula.. I wanted to get a head start for today's class"

"what page are you up to?"

"127"

"oh I am only like 3 pages ahead of that"

"really? that's surprising"

"You had breakfast yet?"

"Just a bowl of cereal"

"that's it? How about I make ya something?"

"You know how to cook?"

"I could defend myself in the kitchen" I bragged

"Okay.. I wanna see this"

"then what will you have sempai?" I giggled

"umm.. How about something easy like Crêperies and coffee. Of course I want chocolate syrup on them" he teased

"I said I could defend myself not master it!" I yelled. He did nothing but laugh

"Okay, okay Bubbles.. I don't question you and your kitchen defenses. How about we go and eat and Angels?"

"Ya mean it Darien.. But I wanted to cook"

"some other time Bubbles.. We don't wanna be late to school"

"but when?" I asked

"probably when we're on holiday break I promise" he kisses me sweetly on the cheek

"fine" I pouted.. He just chuckles

"silly little Bubbles"

"Darien.. I don't annoy ya right?"

"why such a silly question?"

"I'm just wondering is all"

"of course not Bubbles, I'm always happy by your side" If he was happy that's all that mattered to me.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late at night and I decided to call Darien. It was going to be our five month anniversary and I couldn't be more excited.

"Darien, tomorrow is going to be our 5 month anniversary"

"really?" he said quite coldly

"yeah.. Remember we said that we would only celebrate it every 5 months"

"yeah I know"

"so why do you sound like that Darien?"

"don't mind me Bubbles.. I'm just very much into the school work right now"

"oh.. Okay" Lately Darien was acting quite cold.. Yet I decided to ignore it.

However my excitement wasn't so up there anymore. I saved up money to buy him a silver wrist watch and had it engraved. It said "From your one and only Bubbles, with love"

"Bubbles don't think anything bad.. Really I'm just so focused on school right now.. And you should too"

"I am Darien.. But you have more things to be focused on. Like track so I understand you" he took a minute to respond

"I should be honest with you.."

"what do you mean?"

"I've just thinking about my past is all.. Everything actually"

"what do you mean Darien?"

"I've always been alone.. I don't have any parents. You at least had a mother to grow up with and have a father that cares for you. You should feel lucky Bubbles" This was the first time he told me this and despite me feeling bad I couldn't be happier. This meant he trusted me.

"I do Darien.. And now I'm more lucky than ever because I have you"

"I barely remember much anything about myself.. Only that my parents died in a car accident."

"you're not alone anymore Darien.. You have me."

"That's what I'm also thinking about Bubbles.. My life changed so suddenly when you appeared in it. I would never want to lose you"

"neither would I Darien"

"I'm sorry if I seem distant.. I'm.."

"don't say another word Darien.. I understand you"

"what would I do without you Bubbles?"

"Yeah what would you do without me?" I joked.. And he laughs.

The next day I went to Darien's house bright and early. I wanted to be the first one he would see today and I also wanted to give him the present before we were off to school.

"Darien… Are you there?" I knocked on his door

"Hold your horses Bubbles" he laughs as he opens the door. I hugged him tightly

"Happy anniversary Darien"

"Happy anniversary my Esmeralda" He gives me a light kiss on the lips

"I.. hope you don't mind me here this early"

"not at all" I took out the present and give it to him "What's this?"

"a gift for this grand day.. Open it" he opens it and looks at the watch. He reads the engraved message

"Thanks bubbles.. You shouldn't have"

"I wanted to.." for some reason I didn't really expect him to give me anything.

"close your eyes"

"do I have to?" I pouted

"yes.. Unless you want to ruin this moment" I closed my eyes

"Okay.. I closed them"

"I hope you like it"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"yeah" I open my eyes and see that Darien is holding the Dracula book. He hands it to me and I open it. Inside was aletter and two silver rings with our names on them. I take them out and look at Darien.

"Darien?"

"I mean every word" I open the letter and read it.

_3 words I never thought I'd say to anybody.. Until you came along_

_I love you Esmeralda_

_You've changed my life for the better and I know that you are the only one I want to spend my life with. _

"Darien this means so much to me" I said with tears of joy

"I Love You Esmeralda and you're the only one I want to spend my life with"

"I Love you too Darien.. And these rings?"

"couples rings.. I thought you would like them"

"I love them Darien" he takes a ring and places it on my wedding finger

"Would you accept me as your husband one day?"

"I do" I take the other ring and place it on his wedding finger

"and would you take me as your wife one day?"

"I do"

"Is that why you told me all those things last night"

"I've been thinking a lot lately about everything I've been through and I grew scared at the thought that one day.. I could lose you too" he told me

"never Darien" we kiss. A beautiful romantic moment it was. In that kiss I felt his love and felt every word he told me.


	17. Chapter 17

I was very happy that Darien felt this way towards me. I felt the same way towards him. Who would have though that by moving to Japan I'd find Darien? We were so close and yet so far. Yet I couldn't help but be frightened..

"Darien I don't ever want us to part" I told him as we walked to school

"Neither do I Bubbles"

"You would never leave me right?"

"why are you asking such questions?" he lightly giggles

"I'm just so scared Darien.. I don't want you to ever leave me. I haven't been this scared since I lost my mother" he hugs me tightly

"Never Esmeralda.. And even if something would happen, just know that I will always love you" he sweetly kisses my forehead

"why do you say it like that though?" I look at him eye to eye.

"just talk Bubbles.. I'd never want something to happen but sometimes you can't stop certain things from happening"

"but what can you do.. To survive it?" we begin to walk again

"be the strongest you can be.. Find the strength you have deep in your heart" he told me. I imagined this is what he did when he lost his parents.

"I see"

"You've been strong yourself Bubbles.. You lost your mother but look here you are" he smiled

"I guess so" I smiled back.

Darien's point of view (hours later.. Same day)

I truly loved Esmeralda.. More than I could have ever dreamed of loving anyone. She was smart, sweet and kind. She filled up my life and I didn't intend on losing her. Yet, I had bad dreams.. Bad dreams of Esmeralda, crying.. And hating me.

_"Darien I told you I never want to see you again!"_

_"but Esmeralda please listen to me!"_

_"that what.. You don't love me anymore, that you love her!"_

_"no its not like that at all.. We found out that we were-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it Darien! I'm sorry I ever meet you Darien Shields!" _she runs away and I run after her. I pull her into my arms.

_"don't do this to me Esmeralda.. My Bubbles"_

_"don't you dare call me that again! Let go of me!"_

_"not until you listen" _She slaps me and I let her go.. It was useless..

I was scared, terrified of those dreams. What did they mean and who was this other girl she mentioned?

A few weeks later..

"So what's up with you and Darien?" Hayley asked. We were in the lunch room eating, waiting for April to get her lunch. Apparently, she was talking to Ricky.

"Good.. Cant complain." I looked at my soda bottle.. I didn't want to think about Darien and I. Lately I had been sensing Darien quite different.

"tell me what's wrong"

"nothing"

"look at me.. I know you" I slowly looked up at Hayley.. She knew me quite well.

"Darien has been quite different with me lately"

"like how?"

"he seems so secretive, so quite"

"how exactly?"

"Well ever since our five month anniversary I've felt that there was something Darien was hiding from me. I cant tell what though"

"oh your probably just being silly Esmeralda! Darien loves you"

"I know he does but.."

"Esmeralda, you yourself have even said that you don't expect Darien to tell you everything"

"I know.. But I just get this bad feeling is all"

"don't you trust him?"

"I trust him"

"then?"

"I guess I am being silly huh?" I gave her a light smile

"guess what guys!"

"what?"

"Ricky and I are going out on a date!" if my sister was happy then so was I. I brushed off the sadness I felt and focused on my sister. She was so happy that I couldn't ruin it for her. I looked at Hayley and gave her a sign so she wouldn't say anything. She nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Today I decided to walk home alone.. Luckily Darien was talking to Andrew so I had managed to escape before he could see me. Hopefully Hayley wouldn't tell him anything.

I walked around the park.. Hoping to clear out my mind. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had just bumped into someone. I looked up and apologized.

"my apologies"

"Its okay" My senses were coming back. I looked at the person I had just bumped into. She was a beautiful girl, young, long black raven hair and dark purple eyes.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything.. I was just so distracted"

"Hey we all have our days.." she analyzed me "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you okay?"

"yeah sure am" I tried to sound enthusiastic but she obviously wasn't buying it.

"You look like you have this sadness inside you" for some reason.. I felt like trusting this girl.

"I do.. Yet I'm probably just being silly"

"I know we don't know each other but I don't mind listening if you want to pour out your feelings" she kindly smiled

"My names Esmeralda and yours?"

"Raye.. Listen I live in a temple not to far from here. Maybe you'd like to stop by for some tea?"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"not at all.. Just to warn you my grandfather loves inspecting every friend I bring home" I giggled.

"no worries" I smiled.

"Hayley there you are!" Darien said as he tried to catch up with Hayley and Goran

"What's up Darien?" Goran asked

"my bubbles left without me.. I was wondering if you knew anything?"

"who me?" Hayley responded nervously

"yes you Hayley"

"nope.. Nothing"

"are your sure?"

"yeah Hayley if ya know anything then tell him"

"I don't know anything" she knew that Esmeralda wouldn't want Darien to know how she was feeling.. So she kept their earlier conversation a secret.

"If you see her please tell her to call me" he tried calling her on her cell phone but she didn't pick up.

"sure thing Darien" Hayley responded. When the coast was clear Goran asked Hayley if she was telling the truth

"Hayley.. Tell me what happened"

"nothing Goran"

"come on.. Aren't I your boyfriend?" he gives her the cute smile she couldn't resist

"Fine.. Damb you know how to charm me!" she pouted "well from what Esmeralda tells me she fears Darien is hiding something deep from her"

"like what"

"I don't know.. I really don't understand her"

"Could it be this girl I've been seeing him with?"

"what girl?" Hayley asked

"this blonde girl.. I've been seeing him with her quite frequently"

"really? I have to tell Esmeralda" Hayley tried calling her but she didn't answer.

"damb"

"come on! don't tell me you think that Darien is cheating on her!" Goran said

"maybe that's why he's been so secretive with her lately"

"I doubt it"

"Then why has he been with her?"

"maybe it's a relative?"

"Please" Hayley rolled her eyes. "If I find out he does have something with that other girl.. He's gonna get it"

"why did I open my big mouth!"

"daddy where are you? Esmeralda?" April yelled as she walked home. She knew something was wrong with her sister and she wanted to know what it was.

"Uncle's not here he's at work" April turns around and sees Miranda at the front door. "you forgot to close the door silly"

"what brings you here?" April asked

"I do live around here you know.. I was just going to drop of my things and go back to the library" in reality Miranda wanted to tell April and Esmeralda about the girl Darien has been seen with.

"what for?"

"have a lot of studying to do"

"oh okay.. Hey have you seen Esmeralda?"

"no.. why?"

"she's disappeared and I'm worried"

"don't worry.. She's probably with Darien"

"Darien asked me where she was too"

"then they might have had a fight" April wondered what she meant.. And knowing Miranda she had stopped by their home on purpose.

"what do you mean a fight?"

"Well.. I just figured since I've been seeing Darien with this young blonde girl a lot. She might have found out and you know, broke up with him" she said. She felt as if she had just won a war.

"what! Are you assuming that Darien is cheating on my sister?"

"you never know"


	19. Chapter 19

It sure did me good to talk to Raye.. My new friend. Her grandfather was very silly, but sweet. He reminded me of my grandparents. They were sure the best. I walked home just thinking about my childhood.. When I didn't know about anything but my dolls, candy. When you're a child you wish you were an adult but once you get there.. It isn't so pretty anymore.

"Esmeralda there you are!" April said as I opened the door.

"Yeah.. Just took a walk that's all"

"oh.. Why so glum?" she said.. As if she knew something

"no reason"

"tell me.. I know you sis and something up" I couldn't hide anything from her.. She knew me more than anyone did.

"Its just this silly feeling is all.. That Darien is hiding something from me, something bad"

"oh.. He is huh?" she said in the same tone

"look April.. I don't know if I'm being paranoid but I don't like that tone your using"

"what tone?"

"do you know something I don't?"

"noo.." she mumbled

"tell me"

"Miranda.. She told me that she's seen Darien with another girl"

"what girl?" no.. she had to be a friend

"this blonde.. I don't know. She said she looks younger than him"

"Miranda's just saying that" I felt like crying.. But I kept my tears in.

"I don't know.. Look Esmeralda, I don't want to be a busy body or whatever you call it but Goran has also seen him with that girl"

"I going to ask him right now"

"now?"

"yes.. Now" I walked outside and went to his apartment.

I arrived to his apartment praying, hoping everything April told me wasn't true.. That the girl was just a friend, and that I was just being paranoid.

"Bubbles.. Where were you?" he was about to hug me when I stopped him"what's wrong?" he asked

"Darien.. Who's that blonde girl people have been seeing you with" I asked seriously

"blonde girl?" he responded nervously

"yeah.."

"Her names Serena.. She's this middle school girl I've bumped into her once"

"oh she is now?" I couldn't hide my jealousy

"Yeah.. I can't stand her"

"then why have you been seen with her more than once" I feared the worst.

Darien's point of view

I had meet Serena not to long ago.. But ever since I meet her my nightmares have become worse, and for some reason she seemed familiar. I didn't want Bubbles finding out though.. and when she confronted me about it I was frozen, I didn't know what to say.

"then why have you been seen with her more than once" she asked

"we just happen to bump into each other is all"

"Darien just tell me the truth" she was getting angry

"I don't know what I feel when I'm around her" I couldn't lie to her.. She didn't deserve it

"what do you mean?"

"I feel like I know her.. It's weird"

"then good bye Darien"

"what do you mean good bye"

"you heard me good bye"

"you cant just tell me that.. Esmeralda, do you think I had something with this girl?"

"but you obviously like her"

"I don't"

"leave me alone Darien" she walks away and I follow her.

"Esmeralda.. Lets talk. I don't want our relationship to end because of this nonsense"

"Darien I rather save it. Stop following me!"

"Not until you listen to me"

"Darien do you think I'm going to ask you to stay with me after what you told me? No.. just get out of my life. I rather save you the trouble now"

"Esmeralda I don't want to lose you"

"and what.. You want to stay with me a couple of more weeks, months and then dump me and say _I don't love you like I did once_. Is that what you want?"

"Esmeralda my love for you will never end" she stops walking but doesn't turn to face me

"I hope you have a nice life Darien" She leaves and I stood there in disbelief. I had just lost the woman I love.. Why?

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

It was better this way.. I wanted this to end now before something serious happened later. I wasn't going to plead him, or forget what he said. Its better if we part our ways.


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE:This is the last chapter of this series. The sequel will come out next month! (haha kinda like i'm starting new for the new year=P) The sequel will be called _**I don't love you like i did.. yesterday **_(My Chemical Romance song!)I had to cut things out in this chapter but i included the important events of the story. (so the sequel will be understood) Thanks for reading and happy holidays!

Months passed by and I tried to avoid Darien as much as possible. I tried to focus on my college applications. One day I hoped, dreamed of becoming a veterinarian.

Flashback..

"I just love animals.. Darien. They are so sweet and innocent"

"I know.. So this means you'll pick a Veterinarian career?"

"yeah.. I want to dedicate my life to animals and you?"

"I want to become a doctor.. Help the sick. I truly want to help those countries that are in need of more medical assistance you know"

"That's so sweet of you Darien" I was so proud of his sweet words.

"Together we'll make a great pair of doctors huh?" he sweetly kissed me on my cheek

"we sure will"

end of flashback..

"Esmeralda?" my mind returned back from the past. I was in English class and Hayley had just arrived

"oh.. Hey Hayley" I couldn't hide my sadness

"Oh I hate seeing you like that"

"sorry.. Please ignore me"

"I have some news.." it seemed she was deciding on wither to tell me our not.

"tell me" I tried to smile so she could tell me

"Well.. Goran and I are getting married!"

"really? Wow! I'm so happy for you both!" I was truly happy that at least my friends were.

"We are getting married 2 weeks after school is over"

"wow you truly love each other huh?"

"Yeah I am madly in love with him" just then Darien and Andrew walked in. I looked at the front board. From the corner of my eye I saw Hayley stick her tongue out at them.. Well Darien.

"how dare he look at you!" she mumbled.

"leave it alone Hayley"

English class had felt like an eternity.. And to top it all off I had every class with him. You would think that by now I'd be over this, that I would be use to Darien's unwanted presence.

"see you tomorrow class" our English teacher said. I quickly gathered my belongings.

"wait Esmeralda" I turned around to see Andrew

"what Andrew?" I responded normally

"Why don't we talk?"

"about?"

"Darien"

"I don't have anything to say about him"

"Esmeralda I know Darien and he would never dare cheat on someone.. Especially the one he loves"

"you say that because you're his friend"

"no, I say that because I know him well"

"did he send you to talk with me?"

"no.. I'm doing this alone. Darien hasn't been the same since you two broke up"

"Andrew please leave this alone" I told him sharply. I looked at him.. Embarrassed. "Andrew I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I understand you Esmeralda" he gives me a small but caring hug.

time later

I was accepted to Tokyo's Veterinarian medical college. How.. I don't know, it was a huge but happy miracle. April was going to study music, Ricky law, Andrew game designing, Hayley accounting and Goran.. was just into mechanics. Silly Goran.

Today was Hayley's wedding.. And despite me being happy for her I was sad. Sad because I dreamed of marrying Darien one day, sad because like a fool I still wore the ring he gave me months ago. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a simple black strapless dress.

_Today Darien will officially be part of the past. Its been two weeks since you've last saw him.. You have to move on Esmeralda. _

I told myself.. I took of my ring and put it in my drawer full of make up accessories.

"yeah ready sis?" I heard April's voice through the door

"come in" she slowly walks in

"oh you look nice"

"you too" She wore a nice dark blue one strap dress

"hey.. Everything's going to be okay sis. You start college life soon and all of this will be part of the past"

"yeah.. There's always tomorrow" I said with no enthusiasm

Darien's point of view

Today was Goran and Hayley's wedding. Two weeks without seeing my Bubbles. At least when we were still in school I saw her.. From afar that is. I wasn't sure on attending the wedding but knowing Bubbles she wouldn't miss her friends wedding for the world.

When I arrived to the wedding a lot of people were already present. People from school, family members and other friends of Hayley and Goran.

"hey Darien ya made it!" Goran greeted me as soon as he saw me. Hayley looked at me with an angry look.

"Hope you have a happy marriage" I told them.. Well mostly Goran

"don't mind Hayley.. She doesn't know ya like I do. I know you didn't cheat" he said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Goran.. I just wish Bubbles would believe that"

"probably it was the words you said. What IS up with you and that girl?"

"Serena.. Nothing"

"but from what I heard you.."

"I know what I said Goran but it was just a silly feeling"

"you sure?" honestly I wasn't sure what I felt towards Serena. I was sure that didn't love her yet I felt like I've known her before. In a way I understood Bubbles, she didn't want to get hurt.

Just then she walks in with her sister and father. I couldn't help but look at her. She looked so beautiful.

"positive Goran. My heart belongs to Esmeralda"

"hey Esmeralda, April, Mr. Shimizu" Hayley greeted them.. Esmeralda turns her gaze towards me. I saw the sadness in her eyes.. Why did this have to happen?

"When does the wedding start?"

"in two minutes" Hayley told them

"dude I wish I could help you" Goran said

"thanks but.. This is over obviously. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have"

"I see the love in both your eyes"

"a love that will stay in the past. She deserves someone better than me" was the last I said. I quickly left the wedding. I couldn't bare to look at her for another minute.

He left the wedding.. And officially left my life… My Darien.


End file.
